Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) allow positions to be accurately determined for many places on Earth. In the future, the number of satellites available from which to take a position may more than double with the ability to access signals from satellites in the United States global positioning system (GPS), the Russian global positioning system (GLONASS) and the European Union global positioning system (GALILEO). These additional satellite navigation systems may allow positions to be accurately determined even in locations where buildings or mountains obscure signals from satellites that are low on the horizon. However, each of these satellite navigation systems operates according to different specifications making it difficult to navigate using more than one satellite navigation system. For example, the satellites of these various systems may operate at different altitudes and in different frequency ranges, some of which may overlap.
Another difficulty with navigating using a satellite navigation system is jamming Jamming may be a deliberate act to deny navigation, although an inadvertent frequency overlap may have the same effect. Current solutions focus on explicit anti jamming hardware and multiple bands within the positioning system in an attempt to actively suppress jammed signals electronically. These solutions, however, do not always result in the ability to properly navigate.
Thus, there are general needs for satellite navigation receivers configured to receive and process signals from more than one satellite navigation system. There are also general needs for satellite navigation receivers configured to navigate using more than one satellite navigation system and avoid the effects of jamming. There are general needs for satellite navigation receivers configured to receive signals from GPS, GALILEO, and GLONASS satellites.